


It Might Be Hella Wrong, But It Feels Hella Right!

by ZombieliciousXIII



Series: Tumblr Requests! [52]
Category: Motionless in White (Band)
Genre: F/M, POV Female Character, POV First Person, reader - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-01
Updated: 2016-01-01
Packaged: 2018-05-10 19:07:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5597476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZombieliciousXIII/pseuds/ZombieliciousXIII
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tumblr request: "Anonymous: could you do me a hella kink Ricky Horror one with hella teasing n stuff"</p>
            </blockquote>





	It Might Be Hella Wrong, But It Feels Hella Right!

**Author's Note:**

> Man it's been so long since I wrote about Ricky, I hope I did your idea justice! I really had fun with this one! And I couldn't help it, the way you phrased your request made this title pop into my head immediately and I just HAD to use it!

You sighed in relief, the last customer had just left the café and you were done for the night, your manager left you and your best friend (Y/BFF) the keys to lock up but you had sent her home early because she started to feel really sick. Wiping down the last table you smiled but unfortunately it didn't seem like your night was over just yet, the familiar sound of the café's door chime sounded and you internally groan while rolling your eyes.

"I'mm sorry but we're closed for the nigh-" you began turn around to turn the person away, but suddenly stop and squeal. "RICKY!"

Swerving in between the tables with ease you run up to your boyfriend with open arms and he accept you with wide arms of his own, engulfing you in a tight hug he spins you around before setting you down. Smiling at you the guitarist kisses you softly; you wrap your arms around his neck as he places his tattooed hands on your hips.

"I thought you were gonna meet me at home after the recording studio?" You say your smile assuring him his visit wasn't unwelcome.

"Well I just thought I'd surprise you here, maybe pick up some dinner on the way back home," He replied, a smile dancing on his own lips.

"That's so thoughtful of you," You hum, leaning back up for another kiss but this time it was a bit more heated and you pulled away just as he licked your lower lip trying to be a tease. "I should go change."

You grin at his small pout, turning around you make sure to sway your hips just enough to gain his attention, looking over your shoulder for a brief moment you knew you succeeded. Once in the small changing room in the back you had just unbuttoned your white work shirt when you heard the door open, about to tell Ricky you'd just need five more minutes you were suddenly spun around and pushed up against the wall. Ricky had you pinned between the wall and his body, the sudden action making your breathing catch and you bit your lip, placing your hands on the front of his chest.

"R-Ricky?" You stutter out, your faltering curled his lips into a smirk. "What are you doin-" suddenly you stop, your legs buckling beneath you.

"Sorry (Y/N)...I didn't catch that," your boyfriend says in a playful manner, his middle finger pressing harder on your clit.

You bit your lip hard when you felt it move further down, pushing the fabric of your lace underwear into your opening as his thumb joined in and replaced his middle digit on your clit, rubbing it in agonizingly slow circles. Your hands move to clutch onto Ricky's shoulders knowing your legs were about to give out at any second, you were at work, you shouldn't be doing this...but fuck you'd be lying if you didn't admit it felt so fucking good. Ricky's tongue ran along your neck before latching onto the skin just below your jaw, sucking and biting, you knew he was leaving a mark there but you didn't care. The back of your head was pressed against the wall, mouth agape, and your heart was beating against your ribs at the delicious feeling of friction Ricky was creating against your sex. You hitched one of your legs onto his hips as your right hand gripped a fist full of his inky locks, you rutted against his hand but the moment you moved forward, he moved away.

"Fuck...Ricky d-don't be an ass..." you breathe out, your lips dancing against the skin of his pale neck.

"That's not a very nice thing to say," Ricky replies, his hand moving away from you completely now.

"N-No, I'm sorry!" You rush out, your left hand quickly gripping his wrist and pulling it back to where you needed it most. "I'm sorry...just please s-stop teasing me...I can't take it."

You watch him grin at you before kissing you passionately, while his hand hadn't returned to its former position, he did make up for the loss. Now gripping your hip tightly Ricky rubbed his bulge against you, the friction making your panties dampen and ache for more...you _need_ more. You heard him growl darkly and you shivered at the sound, pulling away from you Ricky whips you back around and shoved you against the wall, the side of your face flat against the cold and hard surface. Releasing a shuddering breath when the feeling of his hand now in between your thighs you instinctively moaned and arched your back, pushing your ass out and shivering when you felt it rub against his hidden erection. Ricky gripped the back of your hair and pulled your head back so that your neck was bent backwards, you could feel his breath fan against your exposed throat and moaned softly when he bit the sensitive area.

"Tell me, (Y/N)...what do you want me to do to you?" he asks, his voice an octave deeper than normal.

"Fuck me...please fuck me..." you breathe out, pleading laced into your words of desperation.

Pushing your head forward once more Ricky runs his hand up your ass, bunching your work skirt around your waist before slapping the swell of your rump. You yelped a little the first time, but remained silent the second time, and the third, but you were a moaning mess by the seventh when he finally stopped and placed a kiss on the tender red skin. Hooking a finger into your underwear Ricky tugged the material down leaving you exposed to him, you heard the unbuckling of his belt and shivered with anticipation. You mewled upon feeling his length rub against you from behind, arching your back further in a silent plea and he finally gave you what you were begging for. Already slicked up and ready for him, Ricky aligned his cock with your opening before ramming himself into you in one long and powerful thrust. You released a raw moan from the back of your throat and dug your nail into the wall, sure you hand broken at least one with the amount of force you had used. Wasting no time your boyfriend repeatedly pounded into you, shoving you further up against the wall until is front was against your back and pinned you to the wall as he continued to thrust into you. Your legs began quivering as you reached your high each rough thrust bringing you closer and closer to release, reaching behind you you cup the back of his neck and turn your head kissing Ricky sloppily.

"F-Fuckk (Y/N) I'm co fucking close!" the guitarist moans against your lips, his voice alone threw you over the edge and he came tumbling right behind you.

The two of you stood slouched against the wall, using it as support not to collapse to the ground. Pulling out of you Ricky helped sit you on a nearby chair before putting himself away and helped you get dressed once your legs had stopped shaking, leaning forward he kissed your lips, then the tip of your nose, and finally your head – something he always did to show his affection.

"I think pizza and a movie sounds great right about now," he says playfully, chucking lightly.

"Only if you carry back home," You say with a breathy chuckle.

"Deal," he replies with a smile.


End file.
